


清醒梦

by Sibylz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I dreamed about this story months ago, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Two Petes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete从一个不同的世界里醒来，不但身体不再是自己的，Patrick也跟真实世界里大不一样。而这个世界还有另一个Pete Wentz。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此文所有情节都来自我的梦，主要情节发展没有改动，只改了一些细节让文看起来没那么光怪陆离。虽然这又是穿越，但是跟兔子洞那篇很不一样。情节上会有一点不合逻辑。过程很虐，我只保证最后是HE。  
> 梦是几个月以前的，现在还记得当时醒来的时候被虐得懵逼的心情，因为梦里可能BE了（算是开放性结局）……拖到现在也是一直在修改，很多细微的感觉很难描绘出来。介于我不会写BE，此文会改成HE。

一、

Pete很肯定他的手臂麻了，还有腿也是。他不适地缩了缩脖子，意识到自己正把头枕在手上。难道他趴在桌子上睡着了吗？但是他并没有相关的记忆。回想起睡之前在做什么，Pete只能记起他们刚完成一场表演，他在下台时似乎被什么重物砸到了头，然后就晕晕乎乎地倒在了地上，最后只听到了Patrick的喊声……一想到Patrick，他的耳边一直都有一个声音，现在想起来，好像是Patrick？他当然并不是分辨不出来，只不过这个声音平板得不行，还在念着类似课文的文章。难道他现在躺在了医院，Patrick在给他念高中课本想把他烦醒吧。Pete打了个哈欠，抬起头来伸了个懒腰。奇怪的是，他的头虽然被打伤了，此刻却感觉不到痛，只有还没睡醒的困意。过于明亮的灯光让他的眼睛有点刺痛，他半眯着双眼，发现自己正坐在一个完全陌生的地方。奇怪的是，这里有点儿像是一间……教室？

Pete环顾四周，他并没有看到任何熟悉的面孔。然而当他往另一个方向看时，他看到了一张只在记忆中存在的面孔。

那是20多岁的Patrick，身材胖乎乎的，戴着黑框眼镜，脸颊两旁留着长长的鬓角，细软的红金色头发乱糟糟地贴在前额。他穿着一件格子衬衫，外面套着一件蓝白菱形针织套衫，那是Patrick的妈妈在圣诞节送他的礼物，Pete记得Patrick说过不想看到patrica失落，所以不得不一直穿这件套衫，然后穿着穿着就习惯了。此刻的Patrick正站在一个类似讲台的桌子旁，手上拿着一本书，一板一眼地念着上面的内容。Pete的桌上也有一本一模一样的书。虽然Pete远离校园生活已经有了十几年，但他确信这是一本课本。在Pete愣神的时间里，Patrick已经停止了阅读。　

“Perry先生，很高兴看到你加入我们。请把书翻到142页，读接下来的那一段。”Patrick把目光投向Pete，尽量想使自己看起来很严肃。但以Pete对他的熟悉度来看，他此刻心里还有些忐忑。

Perry？Pete糊涂了，为什么Patrick会这么喊他，如果Pete没有意会错的话。　

“Perry先生！”看到Pete良久没有回应，Patrick又喊了他一声，让他确信Patrick确实是在叫自己。有几个学生低低地笑出了声来，Pete看到Patrick用蓝绿色的双眼恼怒地瞪着他，脸有些发红。让Patrick难堪可不是Pete想要看到的，无论在哪个梦境和平行世界。Pete从座位上站了起来，清了清嗓子。　　

“对不起，pa……Stump老师。”Pete一开口又呆住了。这个从他口中发出的声音为什么会如此陌生。

“Perry先生，你知道要读哪一段吗？”Patrick问。　

Pete低头看着课本，机械地点了一下头。　

“需要我帮你起头吗？”Patrick关心地问。一般的老师才不会这么好心，只有Patrick才会丝毫不带嘲讽地提出这个帮助。Pete模糊地想。好吧，其他问题下课后再解决。　

“不需要，Stump老师。”Pete再次清了一下嗓，用这个陌生的声音读了起来。

　　

十五分钟后，这节历史课结束了。Pete等其他学生都走完了之后，跨步跑到讲台前，拦住了准备走出门的Patrick。Patrick提着公文包，疑惑地看着Pete。　　

“Perry，你有什么问题吗？”他问。　　

Pete深吸了一口气，快速地说：“Patrick，我觉得我正在做一个清醒梦。”　

Patrick眉头皱得更深了，“你应该叫我Stump老师，Perry。”　　

Pete笑了笑，说：“是啊，去年我们就玩过这个了。你严肃的样子总是让我性致高昂，小杯糕。”听到这些话的Patrick瞪大了眼睛，手把公文包攥得紧紧的。

“清醒梦是你虽然在做梦，但是什么都感觉十分真实，甚至能意识到这是在做梦。除了这个之外，没有什么其他解释了不是吗……？”Pete总是习惯一边思考一边即时跟Patrick讨论问题，而这个Patrick的反应却很反常。

“你也加入了捉弄我的行列吗？Perry，我以为你会是个好孩子。”Patrick冷冰冰地打断他，脸上满是愤怒。Pete立马闭了嘴。

“我没有在捉弄你。”Pete委屈地说。

“但我不这么认为。”

“Patrick……”

“Stump老师。”Patrick纠正道。

Pete感到十分不适，因为Patrick此刻看他的眼神是前所未有的敌视。“为什么你会觉得我在捉弄你？”他问。

Patrick沉默了一会儿，最后反问道：“你为什么叫我‘小杯糕’？”

“我……”Pete不知道该怎么解释，他从认识Patrick起就是这么称呼的。

“因为你就是在捉弄我。”Patrick冷冷地说。说罢他转身就要离开，Pete下意识地抓住了他的手臂。他触电般地缩了一下，然后凶狠地打开了Pete的手。

“你到底想干什么？”

“你要去哪里？”Pete急切地问。

“不关你的事。”Patrick语气疏离。下一节课的学生们已经陆陆续续地进到了教室，他看了一眼人群，看起来有些不安。Pete拦在了他面前，防止他又想逃走。

“等等，我……”Pete停顿了一下，整理了一下思绪，“对不起，我现在脑袋有点混乱。我不知道这里是哪里，为什么会到这里来，或者说，为什么会梦到这个。你为什么不认识我。但是请相信我，我刚才没有在捉弄你。我大概是世上最后一个会这样对你的人了。”Pete用生平最真诚的眼神看着Patrick，后者稍微放松了一些。

“Perry，我保证你现在并不是在做梦。”他说。教室里快坐满了，一些学生对他们俩投来好奇的目光，Patrick紧张地扫了一眼学生们，然后绕开Pete快步往教室外走去。

“Patri——等等，Stump老师——”Pete追了出去，“你还没告诉我你要去哪里。”

Patrick站住了，无奈地问道：“要是我不告诉你的话，你会一直跟着我对不对？”

Pete毫不犹豫地点点头。

他叹了一口气，说：“好吧，我晚上有演出，所以待会儿要去排练。”

“是你的乐队吗？”Pete问。

“是的。”Patrick点头。

“Fall Out Boy？”

“那是什么？”Patrick疑惑地问。

Pete一时间竟然不知道该怎么回答他。Patrick拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“我真的得先走了。你如果不舒服，就先回家休息吧。”

Patrick匆匆离开了，看着他的背影消失在走廊转角，Pete感到心里的某一部分也被他带走了。

没过几分钟，上课铃声响了，嘈杂的四周渐渐安静下来。Pete茫然地站在空荡荡的走廊上。他看到不远处的一面镜子，快步走了过去。镜子里映出一个瘦瘦高高的身影，金色的短发乱糟糟的，原本应该很好看的蓝眼睛因为疲倦显得没什么神采，苍白的皮肤透露出主人并不是个爱运动的人。这个人显然不是Pete Wentz，而Pete也对这张脸没有任何印象。

他开始觉得这个梦真实过头了，如果这不是梦该怎么办？他变成了一个Patrick不熟的人，还跟另一群不认识的人组了另一个乐队。这不是他能承受的现实。

Pete还在呆呆地盯着镜子看，一个高个男生走到他的身后，忽然拍了一下他的肩膀。

“Peter，你照多久lily也不会答应跟你约会的。”那个男生嘲笑他道，不过Pete能分辨出那是友好的语气。很高兴知道他的名字还是Peter。Peter Perry，恶，多么糟糕的名字。

“多谢提醒。”装作认识他的Pete无精打采地说。

“你下节课是什么？”他问道。

“不知道。”Pete实话实说。

“反正已经迟到了，去我家打游戏怎么样？”

“今天不行，我有别的事。”Pete说，虽然他还没有想到那件事是什么。

“好吧。”他并没有勉强。Pete想到了什么，又叫住了他：“等一下，你有车吗？”

“你是怎么了？得了失忆症？今早才坐我的车来的学校。”

“可不可以先送我回家？我有点急事儿。”Pete没有理睬他的疑问。

“当然，走吧。”他爽快地答应了。Pete顿时对这个人感到十分抱歉，因为他连对方的名字都还不知道。


	2. Chapter 2

二、

“Peter”的好朋友Mark在开车送Pete回来的途中把他知道的关于Patrick的情况都讲述了一遍。Mark不知道Patrick为什么会是历史老师，但他知道他是一个乐队的主唱，在芝加哥挣扎了数年，依然还名不见经传。有幸的是，Mark曾去过他们的演唱现场，不幸的是，那是一团糟。对Pete来说更糟糕的是，这里还有一个Pete Wentz，依然是乐队里名气最大的那个，脾气不佳，形象更是青少年们的父母厌弃的那种，听起来有点像十年前的自己，只不过是更糟糕的版本。  
Patrick的情况则更加坏，传闻他和成员们的关系并不好，而且在学校也隐隐有被欺负的迹象。说真的？Patrick被欺负？那个跟谁的关系都很好的Patrick？Pete直到下车的时候还在刚才接受到的讯息的冲击中。Mark给了他一张今晚的演出的宣传单。上面的地址是一个酒吧，还印着一个Pete根本不想读出来的愚蠢的乐队名。  
Pete的头忽然传来一阵钝痛，没记错的话，正是他之前被砸到的部位。Pete想，如果这是一个梦，他此刻应该就被痛醒了。不知道在这里砸自己的头有没有效果？  
他在自残的念头冒出来之前走进了家门，不然他可能真的会头脑一热找到一根电线杆撞上去。  
现在离下班和下课还早了一个小时，家里没有一个人。他走错两个房间才找到像是他的卧室的那一间。一走进房间，他就疲惫地倒在了床上。Pete暂时没有心思去考虑别的了，只希望一觉醒来发现自己躺在了医院，他的Patrick就坐在身边守着他。

 

两个小时后，Pete接受了这个现实。  
Pete盯着天花板上Jessica Alba的海报出神。他依旧躺在这张陌生的床上，外面的天空已经开始暗了下来，郊外的小区里十分安静，他还能听到楼下传来电视的喧闹声。  
Mark给他的宣传单已经被他捏得皱皱巴巴的。并不是说Pete接受了这里所发生的一切。他明白了这并不是一个梦，更不是一个清醒梦。这让Pete对去看演出的决定产生了退缩。也许他会发现Patrick其实跟那个Pete关系亲近，Patrick并不需要他的拯救。也许这个世界跟他所在的那个发生的事情完全不同，他会永远地陷在这里，连真实的自己都做不了……  
Pete不由得恐慌起来，不管这里是什么平行空间，他都不会愿意用另一个人的身份生存下去。他猛地从床上坐起来，花了一些时间平复了一下情绪。他展开那张被揉皱的宣传单放在桌上，然后打开电脑。谢天谢地，这个青少年并没有多少保护自己隐私的想法，并没有设置开机密码。Pete顺利点开谷歌地图，查到了这家酒吧的地址。他从衣柜里找出一套成熟一些的衣服，还从里面翻出了一些现金和一部手机，看来这位Peter也不是一个呆头呆脑的乖乖仔。  
他把这些东西都塞进裤子口袋里，然后把衣服又藏回了衣柜。为了不让家里的大人怀疑，Pete决定晚一点再偷溜出门。这里仍然是芝加哥，所以Pete对夜晚出行有着一种莫名的自信。他绝对赶不到开场了，但愿能在散场前到达那里。Pete站在窗前，吸了一口冰冷的空气，冷意让他平静了不少，但是不安和恐慌依旧在啃噬着他的心。


	3. Chapter 3

三、

演出的酒吧坐落在一个有些偏僻的街区，Pete找了很久才找到一个看起来还算安全的停车场把车停好。他刚走进酒吧就听到了喧闹的音乐声。Pete没有听过这首歌，他的不安又加深了一些。

刺眼的激光在酒吧中央快速闪动着，一群青少年们跟着音乐放肆摇动。Pete站在酒吧门口，舞台上的景象被遮挡得严严实实的。他挤进在人群，向前方艰难前进，最后来到了左边的一个角落里。

他戴上兜帽，紧紧地贴着墙壁，确保不会被认出来。前方舞台上，Patrick正在一边唱一边弹吉他，戴着他的货车帽，视线几乎都被挡住了。而Pete——那个Pete，一如既往地画着浓重的眼妆，把自己扔进疯狂的人群中。这似乎是记忆中那个熟悉的场景，但当Pete再看向吉他手和鼓手时，他的心忽然如堕冰窖。

曲子进入了副歌，场内的推搡变得激烈起来。震耳欲聋的音乐撞进Pete的耳朵，让他有些晕眩，而他头上的伤口又开始隐隐作痛起来。他感觉在场的所有人似乎都在跟他抢夺空气，让他透不过气来。Pete晕头晕脑地再一次扎进人群，最后回到了门口。酒吧的保安瞥了他一眼，然后给他打开了门。

Pete跑出酒吧，冷风吹到他的脸上，一片湿漉漉的冰凉。他用手抹了一下脸，才发现眼泪不知道什么时候流了出来。

他沿着墙壁走到酒吧后门的小巷，靠在灰扑扑的墙上。Pete的大脑此时一片空白，不知道该想什么。不管是谁把他扔到了这儿，那个人肯定十分恨他。

 

Pete知道自己应该先回家，把所有的事情理顺再有所行动。但是他控制不住自己守在这个昏暗的后巷里，等待Patrick出来。如果他现在离开，要是连那么一点希望也会消失不见了该怎么办？

Pete目不转睛地盯着后门，他希望看到Patrick从那扇门走出来，身后跟着Andy和Joe。然后他们笑着对Pete说，刚才全是在跟他开玩笑，在舞台上演奏的鼓手和吉他手只是两个蹩脚的临时演员。

深秋的冷风钻进单薄的帽衫，Pete不禁缩起了身体。像是过了一个世纪，他不确定自己是不是已经被冻出了幻觉。因为那扇门真的打开了。

Pete用力揉着已经僵硬的脖子，看到Patrick出现在门口。Patrick一眼就发现了站在门外的Pete。

“Perry？你为什么会在这里？！”他惊讶地问。

Patrick的皮肤白得近乎透明，脸上经常被高温染得很红。他的发尾正滴着小水珠，一定是刚洗过澡了。天知道Pete到底有多怀念Patrick的味道。

Patrick走到Pete身边，有些担忧地看着他。“你还好吗？”他问。

Pete摇头。他一点都不好。但是他现在他妈根本不想开口说话。Patrick身上传来的热度让Pete很想抱住他。然后他真的这么做了。Pete用手圈住Patrick的脖子，他身上有熟悉的薄荷香味，Pete凑到他的脖子旁深深地吸了一口气，仿佛他的生命依赖于此。意外的是，Patrick并没有把他推开。

“你到底在这里站了多久？你已经快变成一块冰了。”Patrick的声音闷闷的，他比Pete要矮了一个头，脸完全被埋在了他的胸前。Pete紧紧地抱着他，贪婪地从他身上汲取温度。

“如果你还不放开我，我就要被你谋杀了。”Patrick继续说道。Pete扯了一下嘴角，稍微放松了一些。

“你是来看表演的吗？”Patrick问道。Pete在他怀里点点头。Patrick等了一会儿，发现Pete依然没有说话的意思。

“你总得说些什么，Perry。如果你想谈谈的话，我明天课后可以空出一些时间。”Patrick轻声说。

总是如此善良，如此乐于助人，Pete想。这跟他的Patrick并没有什么区别。

“我感觉不太好。”Pete说。

“哪里受伤了吗？”Patrick问。

“我想是的。”Pete说。他没有在说谎，鉴于此时他的头又开始痛了起来，“我的头很痛。”他感觉到一只手正在轻轻地抚着他的头发。

“你有没有去看医生？”

“医生帮不了我的。”

“Perry，我相信医生总会做点什么的。”Patrick轻声说道。他温和的语调让Pete反而感到更加焦躁。Pete放开了Patrick，Patrick的脸近在咫尺，他蓝绿色的双眼里有些担忧和困惑。但那只是普通的关心，他的眼里并没有看到真正的Pete。

“你能叫我Pete吗？我不喜欢别人喊我Perry。”Pete说。Patrick的脸上闪过一些复杂的情绪，他咬着下唇说道：“我不会叫你Pete的。”

Pete有些失望，不过他是不会放弃的。Pete还想说些什么，一个陌生又熟悉的声音忽然插了进来。

“你站在这里干什么，Patrick？。”

Patrick一惊，有些不自然地推开Pete。Pete看向门口，一个穿着灰色帽衫的人影正站在那儿，而他对那个人再熟悉不过了。

“Pete……”Patrick喊道，然后指着Pete，“这是，呃……我的学生，Perry。”

那个Pete叉着手臂靠在门框边，嘴角扬起一个笑：“哦？你把学生都叫来了？”

Pete不喜欢他的语气，带着一些不必要的嘲讽。这时，年轻版Pete的身后又走出两个人，pateick一看到他们，顿时有些紧张起来。 

“跟小男朋友约会呢，Stump。”其中一人揶揄道，Pete记得他是刚才的鼓手。而另一个人起哄一样地笑了。

Patrick没有搭理他们，他沉默了一会儿，才慢慢说道：“你们不用等我了。我等一下再进去。”

那个Pete耸了耸肩，仿佛根本不意Patrick说了什么，转身回了酒吧。那两个人一边笑一边窃窃私语着什么，也跟着进去了。 Patrick盯着那扇门看得出神，脸上的神情有些失落。Pete无法掩饰自己此时的愤怒和震惊，这三个混蛋就是Patrick此时的乐队队友？开什么玩笑？

“他是怎么回事？”Pete问道。

“不用在意他们。”Patrick微笑了一下，笑容有点勉强。“你想进去暖和一下吗？他们都在吧台那儿喝酒，休息室里现在没人—”

“我是说，他们到底有什么毛病？”Pete打断他，他知道自己的语气已经几近指责了。是的，此时的Pete没有任何立场生气，但是怒火仍然不受控制地在他脑中盘旋。年轻的Pete可以不顾后果，可以张扬乖戾，但他绝不会这样对待Patrick，更不要说招募两个傻逼队员了。

“这这跟你无关。”Patrick说。

“关系他妈太大了！”Pete不顾一切地大喊道，“他们俩到底他妈是谁？Andy和Joe哪去了？还有Pete，为什么你们就跟仇人一样？我不敢相信自己会这么说—他难道在联合这两个混蛋一起欺负你吗？”

“没有—”

“你就算不说话我都能看得出来那是在说谎。”Pete绝望地说，“我……他为什么……”Pete不知道该怎么形容现在的荒诞心情。也许那个人根本不是Pete Wentz，只是一个长得一模一样的人而已。因为Pete永远都不会这样伤害Patrick。

“是我搞砸了。”Patrick低声说。

“相信我，不管是因为什么，那一定不会是你的错。”Pete说，“你这么聪明和才华横溢。这并不是你应得的处境……”

“谢谢你……”Patrick说。Pete到这里十几个小时以来，这是Patrick第一次的真情流露。但是没过几秒，这些真实的情绪又继续被关闭了起来。

“外面太冷了，我们先进去吧。”Patrick试图转移话题。

“我不去，除非你老实跟我谈谈。”Pete固执地说。

“如果你不乖乖闭嘴进去，我就马上打电话给你父母，看看他们对你这么晚还在酒吧有什么感想。”Patrick瞪着他说道。

“那你还让我进去？”

“我等一下送你回去。”Patrick说着向里面走去，Pete只好跟在他的后面。

酒吧的里面还在放着震耳欲聋的嘈杂音乐，不过好歹比外面温暖了许多。Pete跟着Patrick穿过大厅，他一直目不斜视地往前走，直到消失在走廊的另一头。Pete一路小跑，目光瞥见鼓手和吉他手在吧台和一群女孩调情。而年轻版的他搂着一个金发女孩，正吻得十分火热。

不，不，不，这不对劲。这个世界根本他妈没有哪里是对的。

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

四、

休息室里没有其他人，这里的隔音效果竟然还不错，门关上后房间里顿时安静不少。Patrick把沙发上的散落的衣服和吉他推开，给Pete腾出了一个地方。

“你先坐一下，我收好东西就送你回家。”

Patrick说着开始收拾起来。Pete含糊地应了一声，目光黏在茶几旁半天没有移开。他一进来就在那儿发现了他的贝斯。那把陪伴了他多年的黑红Squier，挨着Patrick的白吉他。Pete把它拿起来仔细观察，无论是琴身上印的心形骷髅蝙蝠，还是每一道划痕，都跟他的那把一模一样。他轻轻地抚着琴弦，拨拉了几下，发现Patrick不知道什么时候来到了他的身边。

“Pete不太喜欢别人动他的琴……”Patrick有些为难地说道。

“太好了，我就怕他喜欢这样。”Pete撇嘴。Patrick无奈地看着他，但并没有真正地制止。

“你会弹贝斯？”Patrick问。

Pete用行动回答了他。他弹起了"Dance,Dance"的一段riff，Patrick静静地听着。Pete弹了两段就停了下来，Patrick有些安静过头了。Pete总能敏锐地感应到Patrick的心情变化，这是只有他才有的特长。Pete忽然有些惴惴不安，也许他这样做会适得其反，让Patrick认为他在故意模仿“那个Pete”。

良久之后，Patrick终于开口了。“这是你自己改编的吗？改得很棒。”

这句话至少让Pete知道了两个信息，他们也写了这首歌，但编得不一样。Pete对此已经不会感到意外了。

“很喜欢这首歌就胡乱改了一下……”Pete说。

Patrick沉默不语。他一言不发地继续收拾，Pete坐在沙发上，有一下没一下地拨着琴弦。Patrick显然又在想什么烦恼的事情了。但Pete并不打算追问。这个场面在他们巡演的时候经常会上演。那时候觉得闹心，现在他却甚是怀念。

就这样过了十五分钟左右，门外传来几个人的说话声。Pete知道自己应该及时放下贝斯，避免极有可能的冲突。但他只是看着休息室的门被打开，首先踏进房间的年轻Pete正跟另外两个队友有说有笑地讨论着什么，但他把目光转到这边的时候，脸上的笑容立刻消失，变成了愤怒。

“他妈怎么回事？”年轻的Pete冲到沙发这儿抢走了贝斯。“你知道我不喜欢别人动我的东西。”他没有对Pete发火，反而是对Patrick喊叫着。这让Pete本已经熄灭的怒火又重新燃了起来。

Patrick显得有些不知所措。“对不起……”

那个Pete冷冷地看了一眼Pete，拿着贝斯坐到了休息室一角的高台上。如果不是Pete此时还算有理智，他已经在“自己”脸上狠狠地揍上一拳了。随后进来的鼓手和吉他手对刚才的冲突没有任何反应。这并不是Joe和Andy看他和Patrick吵架时的那种习以为常，而是漠不关心。Pete感到头上又传来一阵刺痛，他按住后脑勺。这种痛感越来越频繁，他有预感那是真实的世界正试图带他从这个疯狂的地方离开。Patrick关注地看着他，“你还好吗？”

Pete听到角落里传来几声躁动的贝斯声。他对Patrick点点头说道：“没关系，只是头有点疼。”

“你真的需要去看看医生。”Patrick说，“你是撞到哪里了吗？”

“我不太确定……”Pete看到Patrick放下手中的衣服，来到他边上。他示意Pete弯下腰，手探入Pete的头发轻轻地按压着。“痛吗？”

Pete摇头。Patrick的手挪到另一边。“这样呢？”

贝斯声越来越大，感觉再用一丝力气弦就会被扯断了。

“Pete，你能小点声吗？”Patrick忍不住说道。

年轻的Pete耸肩：“抱歉办不到，我要练习。”

“你可以到外面去练，我敢打赌还会有一群女孩愿意围着你。”Patrick的语气很奇怪，像是还夹杂着别的什么。

“我知道你就是羡慕我比你受欢迎。”Pete说。另外两个人像是想起了什么好笑的事开始互相挤眉弄眼。

Patrick的脸涨得通红，放弃了跟他的争执。他背着吉他，拎起整理好的包，对身边的Pete说道：“我们走吧，先送你回家。”

Pete怎么可能就这样走掉。他走到角落里的那个高台旁，年轻的Pete居高临下地看着他，一脸冷漠。如此近距离地看自己的脸简直可以升格为世界上最诡异的事了。尤其是眼前这个更像是长着他的脸的陌生人。

“你一直都这么混蛋吗？”Pete抬头直视着“自己”的眼睛。

“你说什么？”年轻的Pete恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“Andy和Joe在哪儿？这两个人又是从哪找来的？”他用不屑的目光扫了一眼那个鼓手和吉他手。他们阴沉地看着Pete，其中一人低声说道：“注意你的语气，小屁孩。”

Pete根本不想跟他们搭话，目光回到年轻的Pete那儿。后者放下了手中的贝斯，露出一个奇怪的表情。“你认识Andy？”

“谁是andy？”Patrick忽然插了进来。

“你不认识他吗？Andy Hurley。”Pete感到胃里的沉重感瞬间又回来了。Patrick摇头。

“那Joe Trohman呢？”Pete继续问。

Patrick再次摇了摇头。Pete转头去看另一个Pete，他耸耸肩，说道：“Andy是我的一个朋友。Joe好像是他乐队里的吉他手，我猜？这跟Patrick有什么关系？你为什么会认识他们？你是他们的粉丝吗？”

好吧，事到如今，没有什么变化能让Pete惊讶了。即使这让他心里的沉重感又加深不少。“算是吧。”Pete说。

年轻版Pete耸肩。“那又怎么样？”

“你应该邀他们来的。”Pete忍不住这样说道。

年轻的Pete嗤笑了一声，懒洋洋地说道：“听着，孩子。我知道有些人在台下看我们看久了就会有跟我们很熟的错觉。那些终究只是错觉而已。你不要觉得你认识Patrick，就有资格对我们的乐队指手画脚——”

“Pete！”Patrick打断了他，递给他一个警告的眼神。年轻版Pete翻了翻眼睛，还是闭了嘴，捞起身旁的贝斯继续弹了起来。

Pete感觉到肩膀上多了一只手的重量，那是Patrick在安慰他。也许Patrick觉得这些羞辱的话会让Pete觉得难堪。实际上并没有，他只感到生气和挫败。Pete看着那张跟自己长得一模一样的脸，认真思考着在那上面来上一拳会是什么后果。这个年轻版本的他不仅仅是叛逆，简直就是一个无可救药的混蛋。

Pete捏紧手指，最终还是放松下来。“Patrick，送我回去吧。”

“好。”Patrick呼出一口气，甚至没去纠正他的称呼。

直到Patrick关上休息室的门之前，年轻的Pete都没有抬头看他们。


	5. Chapter 5

五、

 

说是Patrick送Pete回家，其实他们坐的是Pete的车，而且是Pete在开。Patrick坐在副驾驶座上一言不发，Pete开得很慢，还时不时地瞟他一眼。Pete知道Patrick不喜欢别人插手他的事情，他看得出来这个Patrick也一样。

“我……”Patrick欲言又止。一直在注意着他的Pete手一软，车急急地打了个弯。Pete惊魂未定地抓紧方向盘，把车速再放慢了一些。

Patrick转过头来盯着Pete，问道：“你为什么忽然这么关注我？”

Pete看向前方，躲避着来自Patrick灼灼的视线。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“Perry，这个学期开始之后我们说过的话不超过五句。直到你那天下课后叫住我，好像我们已经认识了十年一样。”Patrick咄咄逼人。Pete不知道该怎么回答他。他总不能说自己是来自另一个时空的Pete。那样只会被当成精神病来对待。谁叫自己的意识不选择Patrick的挚友穿越呢。

“我只是——”Pete停顿了好一会儿，才继续说道：“想关心你，这样不行吗？”

“我不信。”Patrick说。

几个新成型的借口溜过Pete的心中，但他还是放弃了那些。黑色的路灯影子一道道划过车窗，周围的景色让Pete觉得有些眼熟。他们四人曾经有过无数次的夜归，除了司机，其他三人基本每次都会睡得死死的。回忆借着夜晚的凉风在Pete的脑中盘旋，让他不由得微微弯起嘴角。他想他已经准备好跟Patrick来一场真正的谈话了。

“我喜欢你们的歌。还有你的声音。”Pete说道，“这些都不是假恭维。就像我之前说的一样，我觉得你值得更好的。你应该有更好的状态，更好的机会。更好的队友。而不是跟一个猴子都比他敲得有力的鼓手和一个和弦都弹错的吉他手困在破酒吧里。”

Patrick怔怔地看了他好久。“你真的是那么觉得的吗？”

“不是我这么觉得，这就是事实。”

或许是因为Pete真诚的话和笃定的语气，Patrick卸下了防卫。“谢谢你……说句实话，我也不喜欢他们。但是他们进乐队的时机有点复杂……我也说不清楚。”

“所以说，你真的不认识Andy和Joe吗？”Pete趁机问道。

“那是Pete的朋友。”Patrick说。

Pete挑起眉毛：“我以为Pete的朋友就是你的朋友。”

Patrick叹息般地呼出一口气，说道：“我们并没有你认为的那么亲密。我是说，虽然我们合租在一起，但是这反而让我们的关系变得更加恶劣。”

“为什么？”

“没有为什么。”

这个Patrick和他的Patrick还是有着很多的共同点，比如不善于撒谎。

“你喜欢他吗？”Pete忽然问。

“什么？”

“你爱Pete吗？”

“你在乱说些什么——”Patrick有些惊慌。

“我觉得你爱他。”

一阵沉默蔓延，Patrick脸色铁青地瞪着他。Pete觉得自己坏透了，他和Patrick之间的信任刚刚开始萌芽，他非要就这样把它掐灭。

“停车。”Patrick冷硬地说。

“Patrick——”

“停车，让我下去。”Patrick一字一句地说道，“还有，不要叫我的名字。”

Patrick是真的生气了，Pete可以看出来。然而，他做出了一个连自己都震惊的决定。他踩着油门，提升了车速。Patrick不可置信地看着他，眼里满是怒火。

“Perry，把车停下来。”Patrick的声音冷得吓人。

Pete收紧了握着方向盘的手，坚决地摇头。“除非你跟我谈谈。”

“我不会跟你谈的。”

“那我也不会停的。”

“我不明白，你到底想从我这里得到什么？”Patrick有些抓狂地喊道。

“我不想从你那得到任何东西，我只想知道你和Pete之间到底发生了什么。”

“那你为什么这么想知道？”

Pete感到十分歉疚，但他一直隐隐作痛的头仿佛在提醒他，他的时间已经不多了。如果他弄清楚了他们之间关系僵化的原因，也许还来得及做些什么。

“就算我说出来，你也一定不会相信。”Pete用手用力地按了一下痛感越来越强烈的后脑勺。

Patrick的目光不安地略过Pete的头，说道：“你不说怎么会知道。我思想很开放的。”

“得了吧。”Pete翻了翻眼睛，“我猜你现在都不知道怎么用推特——这不是重点！你真的认为以你和Pete的这种状态，能让乐队发展得更好吗？”

Patrick又在瞪他了，只是这次有些犹豫，“这跟你没什么关系——”

Pete呻吟一声，固执的Patrick会比疼痛先把他给弄疯掉的。“看在上帝的份上，Patrick！回答我的问题就是了！”Pete喊道。

“我拒绝了他！你满意了吗？”

Patrick的话让车里蔓延起一阵沉默。不等Pete开口，Patrick继续说了起来：“我……那时我的脑子里一片空白，根本不知道要怎么回应。虽然Pete表面看起来没什么，但是我能感觉到我们之间有什么东西开始消失了。”

“就这样？”

“不！当然不是。”Patrick立刻说道，“在那之前，我从来没把Pete往这方面想过，我以为自己只把他当成要好的朋友，但是显然我并没有弄清楚自己的感情——我不能就这么跑过去跟他说‘嘿，对不起，我那会儿弄错了。其实我也爱你，而且可能比你想象中的时间还要长很多’。”

虽然有些不合时宜，但还是有一丝欣喜从Pete心头掠过。要知道让Patrick坦白有时候比登天还难。

“我想可能是因为自己不敢正视我对Pete的感情。所以选择了逃避。之后的半年里，除了录音和必要的练习之外，我们基本都没怎么见面。我以为我们已经没事了，我是说，他看起来跟以前的Pete没什么两样。直到一个周末，我很晚才回家，结果在发现他躺在浴缸里。”不用Patrick说完，接下来的发展Pete已经知道了，虽然时间和细节有很多不同，这跟他的经历可以说非常的相似。

“他吞了一整瓶劳拉西泮。我那时才知道他一直都有焦虑症和抑郁症。”

“那不是你的错。”Pete说。这不是为了安慰Patrick，没有人比他更加有资格说这句话了。

“我知道。但我一点都没注意到他的不对劲。因为我他妈一直忙着避开他！上帝，我跟他就住在一间房子里。为什么我看不出来其实他的情绪十分低落。我到底算是什么烂朋友。”

“Patrick……”

“他住院的那一周，我没有去医院看过他。”Patrick呼了一口气，说话的声音有一丝颤抖，“那时的我觉得不能就这样跑到他身边，装作我们之间已经没事了。但是Pete不是这么想的，他认为我是个冷血的混蛋。说实话，我很认同他的观点。”

Pete张了张嘴，最终还是没有再试着安慰他。这并不是几句话就能解决的事。导致今天这种渐行渐远的局面很难把谁指为罪魁祸首，所以一切才会更加无解。Pete顿时有些矛盾了起来，他想要跟Patrick坦白自己的身份，可是这样看来，有99%的几率Patrick会认为Pete在耍他，还有1%则是觉得他疯了。而两种情况对Pete来说都没有任何帮助。

他苦恼地继续开着车。经过最后一个十字路口，Patrick的家就快到了。虽然是Patrick说要送他回家，但Pete没有听他的。十点钟以后的芝加哥跟哥谭没什么区别，更何况Patrick还没有车。

Pete加快了车速，五分钟后，他们到达了目的地。Patrick看起来已经平静了下来，Pete花了些时间把车停到了靠近大门右侧的车道上，这也是以前他的Patrick住的地方，因为正前方出车太多，总是会挡住别人的出路。Pete停稳车子之后，没忘记把车锁打开。他们的房子里漆黑一片，年轻的Pete可能还没有回家。他担忧地看了一眼Patrick，对方良久都没有动，看起来有些安静过头。

“你还好吗？”Pete问。

Patrick用一种陌生的眼神看着他。“我没有告诉过你我住在哪儿。”

糟糕。Pete心里咯噔一下。

“我在学校也没有登记过详细的住址。为什么你知道我家停车的位置，连我的朋友有时候都会不记得。”Patrick慢慢地说。Pete有时候真的很恨他思路清晰的程度。Pete避开Patrick锐利的目光，脑中闪过无数个说辞，他必须得挑一个万无一失的……

“你在跟踪我吗？”Patrick盯着他的眼睛。

“不！我……”Pete不知道该怎么回答。而Patrick猛地拉开车门，迅速跳下了车。Pete暗骂一声，连忙跟着下了车。

“Patrick，你先停下来听我说。”Pete追在他身后大喊。Patrick停在了门廊那儿。“你想说什么？”他紧张地问。

“我没有跟踪你。”Pete郑重地说道。为了不增加Patrick的不安，他站在了离他五十米的地方。

“那你为什么看起来对我了若指掌？像认识了我很久一样？”Patrick戒备地看着他。Pete第一次感到如此无助。他想象过无数次跟Patrick的争吵，事情无论大小，他们至少保持着对对方的信任，这是他们之间不需要言说的默契。但是自从到了这儿，Pete感觉他们之间的天平已经完全失衡。也许以旁人的身份出现从一开始就是一个错误的决定。

“Perry。你如果想解释，现在就说出来，否则今天过后我不会再单独见你了。”Patrick说。也许是站在家门口给予了他一些勇气，他走到Pete面前，“你为什么这么关心我和Pete的问题？我知道你并不是想打探什么八卦消息。你明显比任何人都要了解我们。”

Pete望着Patrick的双眼，明白这是最后的坦白机会了，如果他没有被认为有妄想症的话。他设身处地地想了想，如果有个人对他说自己来自另一个平行宇宙，他也会认为这个人已经疯了。

“你不会相信我的。”天杀的，Pete头上不存在的伤口又开始痛了起来。

“你总得试试看。”Patrick说。

“我只想你和Pete像以前那样好。”

Patrick叹息了一声。“你知道这个回答是远远不够的，对吧？”

Pete扯开一个笑。“我知道。”他很惊讶自己还能维持如此冷静的声音，因为他感觉头疼得快炸开了。也许现在就是说实话的时机了。

“如果我说……我是来自另一个世界的Pete Wentz，你会相信我吗？”

好样的，Wentz，祝贺你离精神病院又近了一步。

Pete没有看到这一刻Patrick脸上有什么表情。因为一阵令人晕眩的痛感忽然铺天盖地地袭来，Pete感到他的心跳就像定音鼓一样，重重地敲击着耳朵里的鼓膜。他的视线变得一片模糊，意识随着Patrick的呼喊声渐渐远去。

 

 

*

 

Pete是被头痛弄醒的，他的脑袋像是被锤子猛地敲了一记，疼得像地狱。Pete闭着眼睛躺了好几分钟，痛感慢慢消失了。他睁开眼睛，看到了白色的天花板，右手边还有一个输液架。这里毫无疑问是医院。难道他的意识已经回到了现实吗？Pete打量着四周，病房里没有电视，他也没从医院的装潢看出什么端倪来。

屋子里只有Pete一个人，他扯掉手上的输液针，没去理会针头在他的手上划出了一道伤口。从病床上爬了起来。他的手背有些刺痛，几滴血从针孔里渗了出来。很好，证明这不是做梦。透过门上底部透明的部分，Pete看到了走廊外忙碌的身影。他看到两个人站到了病房的门口。其中一个人穿着一双熟悉的鞋子，那是Pete送给Patrick的21岁生日礼物。Pete的心顿时雀跃起来。

“医生，他头上的伤严重吗？”Pete听到Patrick问。

医生迟疑了一下，对他说道：“从他的X光片来看，没有发现任何内外伤口。不过也有可能是心理上的，你可以先问问他。”他们说着推开了门，Patrick走进Pete的视线，他呆在了原地，忽然感觉呼吸困难。就像这里是个难以逃离的黑洞，正在拼命把他吸入漩涡。

医生在挂在床头的本子上写了些什么就出去了。病房里一片寂静。Patrick把视线移到Pete滴着血的手上，然后又挪开了。Pete感到他在这里的一切瞬间回到了原点，不管他怎么努力都是徒劳。他甚至已经忘了几个小时前他还想要更多的时间，尽力把一切推上正轨。

“所以你连头受伤都是骗我的？”Patrick失望地看着他。

“它有时候痛，有时候不痛，我也不知道为什么。”Pete实话实说，尽管Patrick看起来并不信。

Patrick坐在了他身边，他从柜子上拿出一个干净的棉球，仔细擦拭掉Pete手上的血。

“你还记得昨晚跟我说的话吗？”Patrick低着头问，避开他们之间的对视，他拿了些纱布过来，帮Pete简单包扎了一下。Pete昨晚和他说了很多话，但是他知道Patrick指的是哪句。

“你的护理技术真差，应该叫护士来的。”Pete故作轻松地说。Patrick沉默地看着他。Pete的手无意识地摩挲着手上粗糙的纱布。“我昨晚说的都是实话。”他说。

“你的意思是，你认为自己是从别的世界来的Pete Wentz。”Patrick平静地说，从他脸上的表情并看不出他正在想什么。

“我没有“认为”，这是事实。我刚在台上演出完，一个重物砸到我的头，然后我就到了这里。不知道为什么，来的只有我的意识，不然我现在就不用跟你解释这些了。”

Patrick虽然没有直接指出Pete有严重的妄想症，但是脸上的表情传达出了差不多的意思。Pete叹气，继续说道：“我知道你觉得我要不在耍你，要不疯了。但两样都不是。这几天你对我的那些疑问就是答案。我还知道你现在在想什么。这是现实，并不是你在十四岁的时候沉迷的电视剧‘Buffy’，对吗？一个礼拜以前，我也是这么想的。还有，你现在穿着21岁时我送给你的球鞋。”

Patrick看了一眼脚上的鞋子，Pete朝他微微一笑，“你讨厌这个颜色，但还是一直穿着。”

Patrick一直没有出声，只不过，他没有再用看精神病人的眼神看着Pete了。

“我并不指望你完全相信我。你可以把我当成一个了解你的朋友。”Pete说。他不能把Patrick逼得太紧，毕竟这不是随便说两句就可以让人相信的经历。Pete甚至有过那么一个时刻都觉得自己是不是臆想出了这一切。他们之间安静了一会儿，然后Patrick站了起来，把一串钥匙放到了Pete的外套上。

“我送你来的时候把车停在地下停车场了，B-32号车位。”

Pete点点头，期待他再说些什么，他欲言又止，最后还是什么都没说。Pete有点失望。

“那你打算怎么回去？”Pete问他。

“我早上打了个电话给……Pete，他待会儿就来接我。我昨天晚上给你的妈妈打了个电话，说你在我这里为这周的测试补习，所以你不用担心。”Patrick说。他把Pete的名字说得有些含混，像是在照顾Pete的感受。不管他相不相信Pete这个疯狂的理论，他始终还是那个内心善良的Patrick。

“谢谢。”Pete感激地说。

Patrick对他笑了一下。在走到门口的时候，他又转过了头来。

“你真的认为我们应该去邀请Pete的朋友吗？Joe和Andy？”他问。

Pete坚定地说：“他们是最棒的。”

Patrick沉思着离开了。Pete呆坐了几秒，然后跳下床来到门口。令他惊讶的是，他看到Patrick身边还有一个人，Pete对自己的背影虽然没有那么熟悉，但还是一下就认出来了那就是年轻的他。那个Pete把一件外套递给Patrick，在走廊拐弯的时候，他回头看了一眼Pete，带着捉摸不透的神情。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

六（完结）

接下来的几天除了上课之外，Pete跟Patrick并没有什么多余的交流。有时候Pete对那天的和盘托出有些后悔。那样至少Patrick还能把他当做一个普通的学生来对待。现在他不能完全说服Patrick，反而让他们直接变得有些别扭起来。

好不容易熬到了周五，Pete想到晚上就能从这些高中课业中暂时解放，心情也跟着好了许多。吃完午餐，他和Mark坐在足球场旁有一搭没一搭地聊着天。

“下午的球赛你真的不看？”Mark又问了Pete一遍。他从早上就问起，似乎不相信Pete会错过这场比赛。

“我有点别的事。”Pete说。他时不时地望着办公楼的门口，直到看见Patrick从门口出来，径直往他们这边走来。

“比和塔夫特高中的半决赛还重要？”Mark追问。这时，Patrick已经来到了球场这儿。Mark对他问了声好，脸上堆满了好奇。

“如果你晚上有空的话，来看我们的演出吧。”Patrick拿出两张票递给Pete。Pete看了一眼票上标注的演出人名，不由得微笑起来。

“我们排练了几天，感觉很不错。所以就邀请他们两人一起来了。反正我们的成员也一直没有固定下来。”Patrick说，他看到Pete的笑容，又补了一句，“你看起来并不意外。”

“我之前可能打听了一下你们的演出计划……”Pete坦白道。

“这种事情直接问我不就好了吗？”Patrick问。

“以后一定问你。”Pete咧嘴一笑，“Joe和Andy是在同一个乐队吗？”

“没错，好像是一个重金属乐队，名字我不太记得——”

“The Damned Things？”

Patrick皱着眉头看着他，停顿了好一会儿，然后点了点头。

“猜中了而已。”Pete说。

Patrick勉强地笑了笑。“我先走了，等一下有课。”

“Patrick，等等。”Pete忽然想起了什么，叫住了他，“你们会提前到场吗？我可不可以去后台看看？”

“我可能没有时间出来接你。”Patrick有点为难地说。

“你跟Marcus说一声就行了，我会去找他的。”Pete说。

Patrick又沉默了几秒，说道：“可以。”

Pete目送Patrick走远。一直没说话的Mark用手肘捅了捅他。

“你什么时候开始叫Stump老师的名字了？”他用一种类似惊恐的表情看着Pete。

Pete分给他一张票，问道：“晚上的演唱会，换了吉他手和鼓手，去吗？”

“换得好。”Mark立马说道，“可惜我晚上有约会，给我妹妹吧，她挺迷他们的。”Mark把票收进口袋里。“别以为我失忆了，你还没有回答我的问题。”

“喊个名字而已，不用这么大惊小怪吧。”Pete耸肩。

“你那天真的去看了Stump老师的演出吗？然后就成了粉丝？”Mark问。

“没错。”Pete说。

“酷。”Mark吹了个口哨，“那Marcus又是谁？”

“他们的保镖。”Pete笑了一下，“看来有一部分还是没变的。”

“变什么？等等，你怎么就认识保镖了？”Mark疑惑地问。

Pete只是反复看着那张票，没有回答他的问题。

 

*

即使那天晚上Patrick给Pete打了掩护，他还是因为擅自开车出门被罚禁足半个月。为了能去他们周五的演出，在后来的几天里，Pete都在扮演十足的乖乖仔。每天按时上学和回家，从不翘课，还主动分担了一些家务。他的禁足缩短到了周五，这让他还有了一点小小的成就感。

今晚他们的乐队会跟另外几个朋克乐队同台，所以地点也不再是拥挤的酒吧了。演出的地点离Pete的家有些距离，下午的课结束后，Pete用最快的速度回到家。他把之前存的零用钱塞进口袋，翻箱倒柜找出一件能穿的夹克。确保自己看起来不太像个傻傻的高中生。这几天Pete的头痛比之前要更加频繁了，他希望至少能把乐队的四个人集合起来，这样他才能安心地离开这儿。不过，他从来都不敢想他会不会永远都离不开了。

Pete不能开车出门，只能转了几趟大巴和公交。在他到达目的地的时候，已经是下午五点半了。幸运的是，Pete对这个演出的地方还有点印象，他们在零几年的时候曾来过两次。Pete径直走向通往后台的门，那里聚集了几个年轻的女孩，正在央求保安放她们进去。Pete有一点不好的预感，Marcus没有在那附近。果然，在他想通过的时候被保安拦住了。

“Marcus在吗？有人跟他说好了的。”Pete问。

“谁跟他说的？他现在不在这儿，你得要说的那个人过来才行。”保安对他投以怀疑的目光。

如果是在平时，Pete一定会感激他如此负责任的。

“好吧，听着。我是乐队成员的一个朋友。你可以进去问问，或者打个电话去也行……”Pete有些没底气，因为他刚想起来他忘记问Patrick要电话号码了。

旁边的女孩们围在了Pete身边。“你认识乐队成员？是Pete吗？你认识他吗？”

Pete在心里翻了个白眼。我就是他。不过他当然不能这么说，所以只能摇了摇头。女孩们失望地退到一边去了。保安瞥了Pete一眼，语气坚决：“你自己打电话。在那之前别想进去。”

于是他现在连自己的演出会场都进去不了了。Pete瞬间就感受到了强大的心理落差。他泄气地站到旁边，思索着还有没有其他办法。一辆车开了过来，停在门口不远处。车里一前一后走出两个人。他们身影如此熟悉，又有些遥远，就像看过去的录像一样。Pete呆愣了好久，才开口喊出他们的名字。

“Andy，Joe！”

Joe看过来，有些困惑。但是他们还是来到了Pete的身旁。

“你是……？”Joe问。也许是Pete的语气过于熟稔，他没有把他当成是粉丝。Joe戴着一顶灰色的毛线帽，棕色的卷发从中露出好几缕。他说话还有些含糊，Pete知道他应该又是在下车前一刻才醒来。而Andy留着记忆中的长发，戴了一副眼镜，正用一如既往的友善的目光看着Pete。

Pete揉了一下双眼，掩饰可能已经发红的眼眶。他用了很大的自制力才在心里说服自己不要现在就说出真实的身份。

“我是——呃，Patrick的朋友，Peter Perry。”

Joe恍然大悟，说道：“哦对了，排练的时候Patrick跟我们说过一次，你是他的学生对不对？”

Pete点点头。Andy对他温和一笑，说道：“跟我们一起进去吧。刚才Patrick打电话来说他们已经到了。”

“谢谢。”Pete也对他微笑了一下。他们一起走了进去，这下保安没有再拦他了。Joe一边走一边揽住了Pete的肩膀。

“你跟我说说，Patrick真的是个老师吗？教什么的？他平时上课严不严肃？你们都喜欢他的乐队吗？”Joe问了一长串的问题，Pete不知道怎样回答。毕竟Pete才刚上了两周课。Patrick的出现及时解救了他。

Patrick站在走廊尽头，对他们喊：“我们在这边！”

Joe松开了他。Pete做了个“待会儿”的口型，Joe对他眨了眨眼睛。

他们一起走进练习室，年轻的Pete正缩在沙发一角，手上拿着一部Pete不能更熟悉的手机，那是直到智能手机普及之前Pete一直都在用着的。感觉到有人进来，年轻Pete抬起头，他跟Joe和Andy招手示意了一下，直接无视了Pete，继续埋头玩手机。Patrick望了一眼Pete，他耸了耸肩，表示不介意。

“你们一起排练多久了？”Pete好奇地问。

Andy和Joe对视了一下。“五天？”Joe说。

“差不多，周一下午开始的。”Andy说。

“时间过得太快了，不过好时光总是这样的。”Joe笑着说。

“没想到我们这么合拍。”Patrick说。Pete没有错过他说话的时候瞄了自己一眼。

“我和Andy之前一直都计划组个朋克乐队来着。我们的乐队是临时组的，你之前说你们也没有完全固定？”Joe问

“我们可以试试看。”Patrick说。

“是个好主意。”Andy赞同地点头。

他们三个人谈得热烈，只有坐在沙发上的Pete没有参与。不过Pete看得出来，年轻的他心思早已经从手机飘向了他们对话。不管他和Patrick之间关系怎样，他们对乐队的关心都是一致的。这让Pete多少感到了一点安心。

有了刚才被拦在门口的经历，Pete觉得自己有必要把所有人的号码都及时存起来。他搜着身上的口袋，想找到手机。在搜到牛仔裤后面的时候，Pete摸到了一张硬质的纸，抽出来一看，先是惊讶万分，然后欣喜就像猛烈地潮水一样冲刷而来。

这是一张合照，准确地说，那是Fall Out Boy四人的合照。Pete回忆了起来。他们在演出会场外签名的时候，Pete无意中把粉丝递给他的一张照片塞进了口袋里。而这条裤子就是他在教室里醒来时穿的。Pete紧紧地捏着这张照片，如果把这个给Patrick看的话……他看了一眼Patrick，他正和Joe在一边聊天。但现在不是个好时机，他不想影响Patrick临演前的心情。Pete压抑住心中的急切，把那张照片重新放回口袋。他走过去坐在了Joe和Patrick的中间，两人正在聊着歌曲的一些新改编。

“想问你们一个问题。”Pete说。

“什么问题？”Joe好奇地看着他。

“你们是在书店认识的吗？”Pete问出这个问题的那一刻，Patrick别有深意地看了他一眼。

“你怎么——Patrick告诉你的对不对？”Joe笑了起来，他继续说道，“第一天排练那天我们就说过这个了。所有人都以为Pete先认识Patrick，没想到其实是我。虽然我们只见过那一次，但是印象都很深刻，不是每个人都会在书店聊唱片的。”

“确实非同寻常。”Pete看着Patrick说。

Patrick扯出一个笑，神情有些怔然。Pete直接走开了。不一会儿，他瞟了一眼Patrick，发现他正试图用教课那种严厉的目光瞪自己，Pete对他露出一个假笑，他只好无奈地转开视线。Pete很期待他看到那张照片时的表情。

他再看了一下沙发那边，年轻的Pete还在摆弄着手机，只是表情看起来比之前更冷。Pete坐在沙发的另一边，那个Pete手一动，手机滑盖“啪”地一声发出很大的响声。Pete正思考着要说些什么，忽然就看到年轻的Pete近在咫尺，表情不善。被自己的脸这样盯着，那种怪异的感觉总是挥之不去。

“你如果有病的话，劝你早点去看医生。不要对Patrick说些乱七八糟的话。”他低声对Pete说。

“这么说你那天听到我说的了？”Pete没有太惊讶。

年轻的Pete注视了他好一会儿，才说道：“没错。不得不说，我很佩服你的妄想能力。”

“你怎么知道我说的不是真的。”Pete问。

“因为这不是‘Buffy’……”年轻的Pete从牙缝里挤出这句话，“而是普通得不能再普通的现实。”

“你看，你也是这么想的。”Pete说。

“那是因为我听了你们说的话。”年轻的Pete冷漠地说。

“我们的世界虽然后来的发展完全不一样，但是前面那些年差不多一致。想听听只有我们俩知道的事吗？十五岁那个糟糕的纹身在哪里纹的？爸妈离婚的时候心里的第一个念头？第一次看到Patrick想的是——”

“我说了，不要跟Patrick说这些！”年轻的Pete打断他的话。Pete扬起眉毛，然后一个念头攫住了他。一个他曾经也感同身受过的烦恼——我的天，Pete让自己吃醋了。

Pete有点想笑又笑不出来。如果让年轻的他相信他就是Pete会不会让他好受一些呢？Pete认真地考虑着这个可能性。他拿出照片，然后在桌上找了一支笔，在照片背后写下几行字，那是Pete确信没有第二个人知道的秘密。年轻地Pete奇怪地看着他，不明白他为什么突然开始写字。

“晚点再给你看。”Pete晃了晃手中的照片。这时，练习室里来了更多的人，他们准备商讨一下台上的一些细节。年轻的他在离开沙发之前扫了一眼那张照片。Pete对他眨了一下眼睛。“记得注意笔迹。”而他什么都没说就走开了。

 

*

演出时Pete站在了离舞台最近的地方。虽然他不再是台上的其中之一，但是来这个世界这么久，这次终于有了跟原来世界重合的熟悉感。

两个半小时之后，这场合作表演结束了。大家回到后台，都互相庆贺着。Joe提议去附近的一家酒吧庆祝。Pete没有把自己当外人，也跟着一起去了。五人从后门离开，没有发现后面跟着另外两个身影。

酒吧离会场只有五分钟的步行距离，Pete有意走得很慢，跟Patrick并肩行进。年轻版Pete注意到了他们俩，时不时地回过头来看。Pete忍住笑，跟Patrick挨得更近了一些。

“所以现在相信我了吗？”Pete先开口问道。

“所以你依旧觉得你是Pete wentz？”Patrick虽然这样说，语气却没有特别认真。

“我这几天给出的信息应该足够让你怀疑了吧。”Pete说，“弹琴是骗不了人的。或者你可以让我加入你们的乐队当贝斯手。”他说着斜了一眼前方的Pete，“不过我估计他会气到砸琴。”

Patrick大笑起来，Pete也跟着微笑。年轻Pete看到他们俩盯着自己的背影笑，对着他们怒目而视。

“别看着他了。不然一分钟之内他就会直接过来问我们在说什么。”Pete说。

“你真了解他。”Patrick窃笑着说。

“我就是他，记得吗？”Pete说。Patrick转动着眼睛，对这个问题不予任何回应。如果不是这里黑乎乎的，Pete已经拿出那张照片放到他眼前了。

他们不再谈论这个，而是扯到了最喜欢的Green Day专辑。在路过一片杂草丛生的空地时，一个喊叫声忽然从众人的身后传来。

大家都转过身，昏黄的路灯下，迎面走来两个男人，Pete觉得他们有些面熟，他看到Patrick的脸沉了下来，年轻的Pete也皱起了眉头。Pete记了起来，这两个人是之前的吉他手和鼓手。

“Tommy，Stanley，你们怎么会在这儿？”Patrick问，表情有一丝紧张。

“我给你们说个趣事。”Stanley说，脸上挂着皮笑肉不笑的笑容。他是鼓手，而吉他手Tommy站在他身后，正恶狠狠地盯着他们，“晚上我和Tommy正在喝着酒，有个人说我们的乐队晚上有演出。我立马就给了他一拳。他胡说可是找错了人，鼓和吉他正站在他面前呢，怎么可能会在其他地方表演，你说对吗，Stump？然后我又说，还是去看看吧，不要错怪了别人。等我们到这里一看，你猜怎么着，真的在台上看到了我的乐队，还有两个不认识的鼓手和吉他手。”

“这不是你的乐队。”Patrick低声说。他的眼里酝酿着怒火。

Stanley像听到什么好笑的事一样大笑了两声，他指着Patrick对Tommy说：“他真是幽默对不对？”

Tommy阴沉地对Patrick说：“什么时候轮到你来决定了。”

“最开始我就说过成员不会固定。既然你们连排练都很少，干脆就别来了不好吗？”Patrick冷硬地说。Pete遇过几次这样的Patrick，最后基本都少不了大吵一架。但现在对面站的并不是互相尊重的队友。Pete忍不住有些担心。这时，年轻的Pete走到了Patrick身旁，Stanley的目光在Pete和Patrick之间逡巡，然后嗤笑了一声。“怎么？你们变成一条心了？”

“我们可以明天再来谈这个，现在太晚了。”年轻的Pete冷冷地说。

“这么说确实是了。”Stanley收起笑容，“你们要离开没有问题，我们的分账得先算清才行。”

“明天我会找个律师的。”Patrick面无表情。Stanley猛摇着头，“那可不行，明天你跑得没影了怎么办。现在就跟我们走。”他的衣袖里滑出一个亮晶晶的东西，大步跨过来抓住了Patrick的手臂，Pete反应最快，用力推了他一把。但是他的力气太小了，只让他退后了几步，并没有让他放开Patrick。

“Stanley，放手！”Patrick挣扎了一下，年轻的Pete也想去拉开他们，但是被旁边的Tommy制住了。此时Andy和Joe也反应了过来。Andy冲到Tommy面前，他们缠斗起来。Joe和年轻的Pete试图制服抓着Patrick的Stanley，但是Stanley正掐着Patrick的脖子，他们不敢靠得太近。而Patrick在不停地挣扎着，后背用力往后靠去。Pete从另一个角度看到Stanley手中拿着的东西，那是一把匕首——他的心倏然提了起来。

“别——Patrick，小心！”Pete吼道。但是他的提醒已经为时已晚。Stanley的匕首从身后刺进了Patrick的腹部，Patrick用手捂住伤口，猩红的血液从他的指缝汹涌地溢了出来。Pete用最快的速度跑到他身边扶住了他。Patrick的身体颤抖得厉害。一旁的Stanley慌乱地擦了一下匕首，他往Tommy的方向瞥了一眼，看到Andy锁住了他的手臂，撒腿就往另一条路跑。Joe也往那边追去。

“Patrick！”年轻的Pete也冲了过来，他跪在草地上，手足无措地看着正在流血的Patrick。

“衣服！你的衣服！”Pete扯着他的外套大喊。他迅速把那件帽衫脱了下来，Pete用它按住了那个血流如注的伤口，血流得慢了一些，Patrick呻吟了一声，看起来随时都会晕过去。

“别睡过去，Patrick，保持清醒！”Pete拍了拍Patrick的脸，他睁开了半闭着的双眼。

“Perry……？”Patrick问。

“我是Pete。”Pete轻声说。毫不理会另一个Pete愤怒地看了他一眼。

“Pete？”Patrick重复了一遍他的名字，露出一个虚弱的笑容，“你就是不肯放弃对不对……”

“没错，直到你相信我。”Pete努力挤出一个笑，希望自己的声音不要颤抖得更加厉害。

“Patrick，坚持住，Andy已经叫了救护车。”年轻的Pete轻轻地握住Patrick的手，仿佛他是易碎的瓷器，“这都是我的错。是我让他们来的，是我总是想惹你生气——”

Patrick的手指动了动，轻柔地抚摸了一下他的手。“这不是你的……”Patrick的声音渐渐弱下来，最后只剩下了气音。年轻的Pete手上沾满了Patrick的血，那件外衣已经变得通红。他颤抖着抚摸着Patrick的脸，看样子已经濒临崩溃的边缘。

Patrick奄奄一息地躺在地上，Pete的心被紧紧地揪住了。他想起了那张照片，疯狂地在口袋里摸索着。刚拿出照片，一阵钻心的剧痛忽然袭来，拉着他的意识远离了好几秒。

不不不……现在不行！现在他不能离开Patrick——Pete忍住痛再次拍了拍Patrick的脸颊。

“Patrick，醒一醒，我有证据，你看，这是我们的合照。还有Andy和Joe，就跟我和你说的那样。”

听到他说的，Patrick的眼睛动了动，又恢复了一些意识。他看到Pete手中的那张合照，眼睛难以置信地睁大了。

“但是……这是……”

“虽然没有眼线，但相信你还是认得出我的对吧？”Pete勉强地笑着。

“你真的没有骗我吗……”Patrick喃喃地道。另一个Pete抢过那张照片，他看了看正面，又翻到写了字的背面，脸上满是震惊。

“我们第一次见面你穿着短袖和袜子，看起来傻乎乎的。但我只觉得你可爱非凡。我们之间并不一直都相亲相爱，甚至可以说大部分时间都在争吵。但是我从来都不后悔跟你组乐队，你是世界上脾气最差的也是最好的合作伙伴了。”Pete缓慢地叙述道。

Patrick的脸上带着一些笑意。“你的夸奖还是用得这么烂，Pete。”

Pete亲了一下他的眼角，“这可不是我想象中真相大白的场景。”

“两个Pete，我的生活还能更糟糕一些吗？”Patrick抱怨道。一直密切关注着Patrick的年轻Pete只能一脸无奈。他跟Pete对视了一下，都暗暗松了一口气。虽然此刻Patrick的脸色因为失血过多而苍白得吓人，但是好歹精神恢复了不少。

“另一个我怎么样？跟我像不像？”Patrick好奇地问。

“除了历史差到不行之外，其他都跟你没什么两样。”Pete善意地挖苦道。

Patrick的嘴角弯起一个笑容。远处响起了救护车的笛声。Joe也回到了空地这儿，他的眼睛肿了一大块，但是他拖着的人就没这么幸运了。天知道他是怎么制服的比他高了半个头的Stanley。

没过多久，笛声越来越近，Pete已经看到了车顶的灯，红蓝的光芒在黑夜里闪烁着，看起来比平时更加刺眼。Pete眯起了眼睛，一波更加剧烈的头疼忽然毫无预警地到来。Pete用力按着头，忍不住痛苦地喊出声音。

“Pete，你怎么了？你还好吗？Pete！”Patrick连忙问道。他试图起身用手去够Pete，却忘了自己是更严重的病号。

“Patrick，不要动，小心你的伤口！”年轻的Pete急切地说。Pete艰难地伸出手，放在Patrick的胸口，阻止他继续乱动。Patrick皱起眉头，极度担忧的样子显露无疑。这次他没有把Pete当成是自己关心的学生，而是Pete wentz，仅仅是他而已。这是Pete这两周内最想得到的。可惜他没有多余的时间去回味了。

“我想我要离开了。”Pete低声说。Patrick紧紧地抓住他，像是要阻止他的离开。但是Pete感到所有的声音开始慢慢消失。与此同时，他也感觉不到Patrick的手了。意识离他的身体越来越远，直到他的世界一片黑暗。

 

*

Pete听到了有规律的“滴滴”声。他曾经听到过这个声音，如果没记错的话，那是医院的监护仪。

Pete猛地坐了起来，他的心在胸腔里疯狂跳动着，监护仪响起了警报。Pete闹出的动静吵醒了病房里的另一个人，他大喊了一声，从沙发上跳了下来。

“Pete，你醒了！”那是Patrick说话的声音。

Pete心里一紧，他鼓起勇气看了一眼身旁的Patrick，然后在Patrick还没有走到床边之前，Pete就勾住他的脖子，把他拉进一个拥抱里，好像下一秒他就会消失不见。Patrick的帽子被Pete碰到了地上，他没有其他动作，只是任由Pete紧紧地抱着自己。

“你感觉怎么样？头晕吗？有没有犯恶心？”Patrick温柔地抚着他的脖颈，“医生说你有轻微的脑震荡，还是先躺下来吧。”

“我需要你。”Pete在Patrick的颈边深深地吸了一口气，在那里印下一个吻。

“但是你需要医生。”Patrick拉开他，他不情愿地挣扎着。Patrick捧住他的脸，在他的唇上亲吻了一下，“你之前陷入了深度昏迷。让医生先看看你的情况，好吗？不然我会担心。我就在这儿，不会离开。”

“好吧。”Pete同意了。他再次亲了一下Patrick，然后躺回了床上。医生做了一些基本检查，表示Pete已经没有大碍。他呼叫了一个护士，向Patrick交代了一些事就出去了。这个场景如此眼熟，Pete得再次看了一眼Patrick才能确认自己真的已经回到了现实。没过一会儿，护士把他身上的监控仪撤了下来。一切都折腾完之后，病房终于只剩下了他们两人。

“你想喝点水吗？”Patrick坐在了病床旁，他摸了一下Pete的嘴唇，Pete这才感觉到那里干裂得发痛。Pete点头，Patrick倒了一杯水，Pete一边盯着他看一边喝了几口水。Patrick帮他把杯子放到一边，凑近吻住了他。Pete加深了这个吻，他摸着Patrick的脸颊，贪婪地索取着他的双唇。Patrick发出一声细小的呻吟，呼吸变得急促起来。Pete感觉自己从来没有这么需要过Patrick。他想把Patrick压在身下，吻遍他的全身。他想深入他，听到他向Pete索求更多。他想再次抱紧Patrick，永远都不让他离开。Pete在Patrick窒息之前放开了他。Patrick喘着气，额头靠在Pete的肩上。Pete握住Patrick的手，发现自己正在微微发抖。

“Pete……”Patrick明显也看出了Pete的不对劲。一般情况下他可能会开始追问了，现在他只是用担忧的眼神看着Pete。

“我……做了个噩梦。”Pete说。他看着自己的手掌，那上面仿佛还留着血液的黏腻触感。

“你梦见了什么？”Patrick问。

“我，你，Andy，Joe，还有一些不好的人。”Pete的脑海中闪过那个Patrick对他露出的一个疏离的笑。他苦笑了一下，“这个梦太真实了，真实到我以为它就是真的。”

Pete伸出右手去拿床头柜的水杯，然后就愣住了。他的手背上包了一块纱布，跟在梦里的那个位置一模一样。

“这是怎么受的伤？”Pete问Patrick。Patrick的神情有些犹豫，用一种奇怪的表情扫了一眼他的手。Pete撕开纱布，他手背上的皮肤上有一道划伤，还有一个红肿的针孔。他握紧拳头，内心无比惊骇。那不是梦，那是真的。那个世界的一切都是真实的。Pete有些晃神，他不知道Patrick有没有活下来，是否及时到达了医院，Pete是不是能照顾好他……

“Pete，告诉我发生了什么！”Patrick按住他的肩膀，沉声说道。

“你不会相信我的。”Pete迟疑地说。

Patrick叹了一口气，轻轻地托起他的手。“我看着这个伤口凭空出现在你的手上。相信我，我会的。”他的眼中闪烁着信任的光芒，Pete感觉之前积累的所有沉重负担在这一瞬全部烟消云散。”

“这要从我被砸到头开始说起……”

 

完


End file.
